


To The Moon And Back

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, More gay, all of their parents suck actually, but - Freeform, i tried something a tad bit different with this fic so, okay this fic is all over the place, richies parents are abusive, sonia is a bitch, sorry the ending is so cheesy im just lonely, there is some blood n stuff but not described in graphic detail, this is like the scene from goldfinch where boris and theo go to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Eddie awoke to a sound at his window, a familiar little tapping noise. He rose from his bed and went over the window. He could see tiny rocks repeatedly hitting the pane. He sighed and opened it.“What the hell do you want, it’s midnight and we have school tomorrow.” Eddie hissed down at the only person who could be awake right now, Richie.“I got booze! Come on!”





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> i did base this around a goldfinch scene cause i have an obsession 
> 
> also in canon wentworth tozier isn't abusive but for this lets just pretend

Eddie awoke to a sound at his window, a familiar little tapping noise. He rose from his bed and went over the window. He could see tiny rocks repeatedly hitting the pane. He sighed and opened it. 

 

“What the hell do you want, it’s midnight and we have school tomorrow.” Eddie hissed down at the only person who could be awake right now, Richie. 

 

“I got booze! Come on!” 

 

Eddie rolled his eyes but whisper-screamed back to Richie. “I’ll be down in a second. And be quiet or you’ll wake my mom.” 

 

“Not after the sex we just had.” 

 

“That’s fucking disgusting.” 

 

Eddie walked away from the window, still sleepy and put on some shorts, not bothering to change his shirt. He went back over to the window and slid down the pipe which was conveniently located next to his bedroom. 

 

“I see you’ve gone with my favorite, the classic red Kaspbrak booty shorts.” Richie said, admiring the view. 

 

“They’re not booty shorts.” 

 

“Eddie, your entire ass is visible.” 

 

“Is not.” Eddie defended, but still, his cheeks turned red. 

 

“Whatever, if I get to look at that ass, I’m not complaining.” Richie said, clearly drunk. 

 

When Richie was drunk, he was one of the most flirtatious people to walk the planet. It gave him some sort of confidence he didn’t have normally. Once when the losers went to a party, Richie spent the entire night flirting with Stan, who was not having it, while a jealous Bill watched on. 

 

“Let’s go to the quarry.” 

 

“Oh yeah, cause drunk people and heights are a great combo.” 

 

“I’m not drunk.” 

 

“Richie, your very drunk.” 

 

“Okay fine, but I’m not that drunk.” Eddie looked down and saw a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in Richie’s hand, presumably swiped from Wentworth Tozier’s secret stash. 

 

“Kicked out?” Eddie asked delicately, not wanting to upset Richie. 

 

“That obvious, huh?” Richie said as he and Richie passed under a street light giving Eddie the perfect view of Richie’s face. 

 

Around one of his eyes, his skin was a blackish purple. He had a cut on his left cheek and his lip was split. There was blood everywhere, dripping down onto Richie’s shirt. 

 

“Oh fuck, are you okay? Here, sit down.” Eddie motioned to the curb. 

 

“No, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Richie muttered as Eddie sat him down to get a better look at his eye. 

 

“Richie, this is bad. The cut on your cheek is pretty deep. What did he do to you?” 

 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

 

“Richie..”

 

“It’s fine, Eds. Back off.” Richie flinched at how hard he said those last words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.” 

 

“It’s okay. I get it.” Eddie sighed and looked back at Richie’s wounds. “We should head back to my place so I can get my first aid kit.” 

 

“Psh, we can do that later. Let's go to the quarry.” Richie stood up, a little too fast, and almost collapsed. 

 

“Richie! I really think we should-” 

 

“Please, I just want to go for a short bit, please?” Richie hit Eddie with his one weakness, puppy eyes. 

 

“Uh, fine. 15 minutes at the quarry then we’re going home.” 

 

“Home?” 

 

“My house, whatever.” 

 

Eddie has one arm wrapped around Richie as they walked to the quarry. Every alarm bell in Eddie’s mind was going off like crazy. Richie just almost collapsed, he’s drunk out of his mind, he’s dripping with blood. Nothing about this was a good situation but there was something at the quarry Richie wanted to see, it was evident in his voice and who was Eddie to stop him. He was thankful Richie came to him at all instead of going to the quarry all by himself at least that way Eddie could make sure he didn’t hurt himself more than Wentworth already had.

  
  


“What did you do?” Eddie asked, still careful. 

 

“Be gay? I don’t know. Does he even need a reason at this point?” Richie looked down, signaling to Eddie that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

 

The walked the rest of the way with an awkward silence hanging in the air. Eddie never knew what to say when Richie came to him like this. Sure, he had his own problems at home with Sonia but they weren’t the same. Eddie felt that he would only make Richie’s problems worse. He just wanted to sit him down and hold him tight and tell him everything would be okay. But he didn’t know if it would be okay. 

 

“I can see you looking at me.” Richie spoke up suddenly. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Looking at me as if I’m some wounded animal and I’m not, Eds. I’m me, Richard Tozier.” 

 

Eddie didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even aware that he was looking at Richie. He tried to form some sort of apology or something but he couldn’t. 

 

When they reached the quarry, Richie stopped at the edge of the cliff dropping down into the water below and looked up at the stars. 

 

“Do you think we’ll ever get out of this town?” 

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” 

 

“My dad wanted to get out of this hellhole, too. He was born and raised here. Always used to say that we were gonna move soon, but it never happened. What if that happens to me, too?” 

 

“Richie..” Eddie was at a loss. 

 

“We should run away, you and I. Run away and never look back.” Richie turned around and took Eddie’s hands in his. “Just you and me, against the world.” 

 

“Richie, we-we can’t. The other losers and our parents-” 

 

“Fuck our parents. They don’t give a shit about us. And we can take everyone else, too. You, me, Bill, Stan, Ben, Bev, and Mike. The Losers Club takes the world by storm.” 

 

“You know my mom would find us.” 

 

“So? We’ll go someplace she’ll never find us. And if she does, we’ll just keep running. Our entire lives, we’ve been letting them abuse us and- and I can’t take it anymore. Same with everyone else. Stan lets his parents dictate his entire life, telling him what he can do and who he should be. Bill lets his parents ignore him and forget about him, same with Ben. Mike lets himself get overworked. And Bev, Bev lets these horrible things happen to her and I’m fucking sick of it. I’m sick of hearing about everyone’s problems and doing nothing.” 

 

Eddie played with the idea of running away in his head. Could he really just leave everything he’s ever known without a second thought? All the memories this place had. All the horror movies at the Aladdin the group had spent huddled together in fear. All the late nights spent at Bill’s house doing homework or studying for tests. Midnight snack runs during a sleepover at Bev’s while her dad was out of town. Surprising Mike at the library during his shift. Watching Stan’s bar mitzvah. Running from Henry through the back alleys. Was he really ready to leave it all behind?   

 

“Sit with me.” Richie was now sitting on the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling over the side. 

 

“I-I don’t think I can leave, Rich. Not yet anyway. Maybe next year when we're seniors but not now.” 

 

“Okay.” Richie said. 

 

“Okay? After your big speech about how you were sick of seeing us thrown aside like garbage you just give up? I thought you wanted to leave this shit hole and find something better.” 

 

“Not without you. I could never leave my Eddie Spaghetti behind.” Richie smiled, nudging Eddie’s shoulder with his own. 

 

“Why?” 

 

Richie opened his mouth and shut it again. He looked away from Eddie and to the stars that painted the sky, illuminating the water below them. 

 

“Cause, Eddie. You’re my best friend. I don’t think I would get a mile out of town without falling apart. I need you by my side.” Richie laid down and stared up at the sky. Eddie lay next to him. 

 

“You know, when I look up to the sky, all I can see is you.” Eddie felt Richie intertwine their hands together. 

 

“Is this drunk Richie talking?” Eddie said, careful not to get his hopes up. 

 

“Nope. Regular Richie. I was never really drunk in the first place either. Bottle was half empty when I swiped it.” 

 

“So you meant everything you said?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Richie look at him. He felt Richie’s warm hand on his cheek. 

 

“Of course, my sweet Eds. I would never leave you behind. You know I love you right?” 

 

Eddie’s vision blurred, he felt his entire body go numb. He felt sick to his stomach yet perfectly fine also. Of course, he loved Richie, he was pretty hard not to love. His charming smile and luminous eyes that comforted Eddie on his darkest of days. 

 

Richie got up and looked at Eddie. “You did know that right? That I love you?” 

 

Eddie could only manage a simple shake of his head. 

 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, I love you with all my heart. To the moon and back.” 

 

“Richie Tozier, I love you with all my heart. To the moon and back.” 

 

They stayed there, gazing into each other's eyes under the pale moonlight with the stars shining above them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
